The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and in particular to portable exercise devices used by individuals.
Bodybuilding and weightlifting are popular sports and are gaining popularity as a recreational sport for many individuals desiring to improve their appearance and to maintain a healthy and strong body. One of the most widely recognized and most popular exercises utilized by bodybuilders and weightlifters is the xe2x80x98squatxe2x80x99. Generally, a back squat involves placing a barbell of weights across one""s shoulders and squatting down and raising back up for a number of repetitions. An alternative method is the front squat. In a front squat, the barbell is held by the lifter against his chest. The squat is known for its importance to athletes in building muscle mass. The popularity and importance of the squat is that it is the main lower body exercise and involves most of the major muscles in the body, thus providing an extensive workout for a number of muscles in one exercise. The squat exercise provides strength and power for all leg movements.
Although the squat exercise is popular and important for body builders and weight lifters, if not performed correctly, the squat can cause damage to the lifter""s knees. If improper form is used, excessive and detrimental forces are imparted to the knees and ligaments located at the knee from the large weights lifted during the squat. Additional potential problems from improper form include a variety of back injuries. The lower back can be xe2x80x98thrown outxe2x80x99 if the lifter""s back is rounded or if the lifter leans too far forward. Since the bar to which the weight is attached is carried across the lifter""s shoulders, the lifter must lean forward to maintain the combined weight of the lifter""s body and the barbell aligned with the lifter""s center of gravity. The bar also rests on and places significant pressure on the lifter""s backbone in the area of the seventh cervical vertebra, which can cause soreness and injury to this area of the body. The front squat eliminates the need for resting the barbell on the lifter""s shoulders and putting pressure on his vertebrae, since the barbell is held by the lifter against his chest, using his arms as the primary mode of support. Additionally, the front squat moves the lifted weight farther forward on the lifter""s body, thus promoting a straighter and more upright form for the torso. However, the difficulty associated with performing front squats is that the lifted weight and number of repetitions are potentially limited by how long the lifter can support the weight of the barbell with his arms.
Because of the popularity of bodybuilding and weight lifting and the critical need to maintain proper form while performing squat exercises, there exists a need for insuring that squat exercises are performed using proper technique and form to prevent the occurrence of serious injuries to the lifter.
One aspect of the present invention is a squat exercise hook harness comprising a pair of generally parallel aligned bars interconnected and spaced by a joining member to accommodate the neck of a person therebetween. The aligned bars each include bends therein that define a base section and a chest section. The chest sections are spaced by the base sections from the joining member. The base sections define a base plane and the chest sections form an obtuse angle in combination with the base sections. Each free end of the chest sections has an upturned portion at the end. A T-member has a leg and a cross bar connected to a first end of the leg. A second end of the leg is connected to a midpoint of the joining member so that the T-member extends from the joining member in an inverted fashion and defines an angle between the range of 60 degrees to 120 degrees with the base plane.
Another aspect of the present invention is a squat exercise hook harness for assisting a person in performing squat exercises. The harness comprises a generally U-shaped frame to receive the neck of a user at an apex of the U-shape therein. The U-shape further defines two legs thereof and includes load attach points at free ends of the legs. A shoulder support is affixed to and extends from the apex of the U-shaped frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a squat exercise machine for performing squat exercises. The exercise machine comprises a harness including a generally U-shaped frame to receive the neck of a user at an apex of the U-shape. The U-shape further defines two legs thereof and includes load attach points at free ends of the legs. A generally upright frame is supportable by a floor surface and includes a plurality of vertically spaced handles for grasping by the user. A resistive load is attached to the attach points of the harness.